nintendofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Gamescom 2017 - Nintendos Line-Up
thumb|center|670px Nachdem Nintendo letztes Jahr auf der Gamescom nur einen sehr zurückhaltenden Auftritt hinlegte und zum großen Bedauern nicht einmal für alle Besucher öffentliche Trailer oder gar Anspiel- Sessions zum Lineup-Highlight The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild dabei hatte, waren die thumb|Wir hatten die Chance, das NIntendo-Lineup anzuspielen Erwartungen dieses Jahr groß: Mit dem Release der Nintendo Switch, schaute die Gaming-Welt vor allen Dingen auf die Ankündigung eines neuen, exklusiven Mario-Titels: Super Mario Odyssey. Doch das neue „große” Mario-3D-Spiel ist nicht das einzige Release mit dem allseitsbeliebten Klempner. Auch bei Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle spielt er eine tragende Rolle, wenn ihm dort auch immer wieder die (manche sagen putzigen, andere sagen nervtötenden) Rabbids die Show stehlen. Zudem konnte man einige altbekannte Titel und Fortsetzungen beliebter Reihen anspielen und zuletzte eine kleine (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) Konsolenneuheit bestaunen. Wir hatten die Gelegenheit auf der Gamescom alle Neuheiten anzuspielen, ausgiebig zu testen und euch frisch die Highlights der Messe mitzubringen. Super Mario Odyssey Nachdem seit dem N64 jede stationäre Konsole aus dem Hause Nintendo ein 3D-Mario-Titel verpasst bekam, setzte die WiiU mit dieser Tradition aus und hinterließ eine enttäuschte Fangemeinde. Mit Super Mario Odyssey erfüllt Nintendo allen traurigen Fans diesen Wunsch und bringt den Klempner in einem klassischen 3D-Jump'n' Run zurück auf die Switch. Auf der Gamescom waren zwei Level voll spielbar. Sand Kingdom und City Kingdom luden beide in kreative Open-World-Szenarien ein. Auffälligstes neues Spieleelement ist dabei wohl die neue Attacke: Schleudert Mario seine roten Kappe virtuos um sich, kann er direkt mehrere Gegner (ähnliche wie mit eineme Bumerang) ausschalten. Das Schöne ist: Odyssey fühlt sich für alte Jump'n'Run-Hasen wie „nach Hause kommen an”: Die Steuerung ist intuitiv und bekannt, schnell hat man sich alte Moves wieder draufgeschafft und springt mit Doppelsprüngen durch die Level und erklimmt Häuserschluchten von einer Wand zur nächsten. Tatsächlich ist die Grafik nicht nennenswert, aber daran haben sich Nintendo-Fanboys lange gewöhnt und können dies mit einem „Dafür haben die Spiele so viel Herz, Liebe und Innovation” wahrheitsgemäß trösten. thumb|center|500 px Fazit: Auch wenn das Switch-Line-Up nur langsam wächst, ist alleine Super Mario Odyssey aber ein absoluter Pflichttitel - ohne wenn und aber. Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Wir kennen die weißen, etwas debil drein schauenden Hasen entweder in Begleitung von Rayman oder aber, aus ihrem mittlerweile eigenem Franchise-Universum und diverser Mini-Spiele. Zuerst erschließt sich einem die Kombination aus Mario und den Hasen nicht wirklich und ich vermute, dass ich nicht die einzige war, die intuitiv ein Jump'n'Run erwartet hat, als der Titel das erste mal gezeigt wurde. Doch tatsächlich handelt es sich bei der unheiligen Allianz um ein waschechtes Taktik-Spiel, welches ziemlich davon abweicht, was man aus dem Hause Nintendo kennt - zumindest im Genre: Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle is ein waschechtes rundenbasiertes Taktik-Spiel im Stile von XCOM, welches (und dann wiederum ganz im Geiste Nintendos) dem Motto folgt easy to learn, hard to master. Mario, in Gefolgschaft von Hasen-Peach und Hasen-Luigi, versucht herauszufinden, woher die Schwemme gegnerischer und bistiger Hasengegner auf einmal kommt. Der Weg zu des Rätsels Lösung ist gespickt von Rollenspielelementen, verteilt in einer bunten (recht linearen Welt) mit „Kampffeldern”, über welche sich das Trio taktisch bewegt. Tatsächlich gelingt der Einstieg flott und das System erschließt sich leicht, dennoch scheint der Schwierigkeitsgrad flott zu steigen. Ähnlich wie auch bei den Jump'n'runs, kommt hier weiter, wer mit Technik glänzt und Strategien entwickelt. Nicht anspielbar aber sicherlich sehr unterhaltsam, wird bestimmt auch der Koop-Modus sein. thumb|center|500 px Fazit: Unerwarteter Titel, mit neuer Charakter-Kombi, welcher aber direkt Lust auf mehr macht und sicherlich spannende Lernkurven bereit hält. Pokémon Tekken Tournament DX Na, welcher Wortspielkünstler mag vermuten, warum Pokémon Tekken Tournament hierzulande nicht wie in Japan und Co. unter Pokkén Tournament vertrieben wurde? Ein Schelm, wer direkt an fiese Hautkrankeiten denkt... Nach dem ersten Teil des Beat'em ups erscheint nun bald eine für die Switch angepasste Version des Spiels unter dem Titel Pokémon Tekken Tournament DX. Wer bisher nicht im Bilde war, sei aufgeklärt: Ganz im Geiste von Pokémon Stadium kämpfen Pokémon in Arenen gegeneinander in Echtzeit und bringen unterstützende Supporter-Pokémon mit, welche nach Aufladen eines Energiebalkens kurzzeitig mit den Kampf kommen. Die Spiele-Mechanik hat sich nicht verändert, aber dafür wurde die Auswahl der spielbaren Pokémon auf ganze 21 Charaktere erweitert. Jetzt kann man auch fünf Figuren aus den Handheld-Titeln Pokémon Sonn und Pokémon Mond spielen. Ich persönlich hatte am meisten Spaß mit Luchador Pikachu (eine bezaubernden Wrestler-Variante des wohl beliebtesten Pokémons), welches mit zauberhaften Cut-Scenes daher kommt. Der Vollständigkeit halber soll aber natürlich auch an dieser Stelle nach einem vollwertigen Pokémon-Spiel für die stationären Konsolen verlangt werden. BITTE, Nintendo!! thumb|center|500 px Fazit: Wenig Innovation im Spiel, jedoch nach wie vor ziemlich flotte und unterhaltsame Kämmpfe, mit kleinen Verbesserungen und Anpassungen für die Switch. Wer die WiiU-Version verpasst hat, hat jetzt noch mal die Chance. SNES Classic Mini thumb|180px Kaum eine Konsolen ging in der letzten Zeit so durch die Decke, wie der NES Classic Mini, welcher binnen kürzester Zeit ausverkauft war und weiterhin nur schwer zu erstehen ist. Tatsächlich prognostiziere ich einen noch größeren Ansturm auf die angekündigte Mini-Version des Super Nintendos, wofür tatsächlich auch keine Glaskugel von Nöten ist: Das Kontingent der Vorbestellungen war binnen kürzester Zeit erschöpft. Auf der Gamescom konnte man das erste mal die kleine Konsole in einer Glasvitrine bewundern und ja, ich stimme ein in die begeisterten Rufe: Sie sieht wirklich zauberhaft und authentisch aus. thumb|center|500 px Fazit: Hype-Train rast auf uns zu, es ist aber auch schwer, sich ihm zu entziehen. Man darf auf ein großes Kontingent auf Konsolen im freien Handel hoffen. ---- Tatsächlich überzeugt Nintendo dieses Jahr auf ganzer Linie und gehört klar zu den spannendsten Highlights der Messe. Neben der Vielzahl verschiedenster neuer und bereits erschienener anspielbarer Titel, war auch endlich wieder der Consumer-Bereich mit zahlreichen Spielstationen bestückt. Nintendo is back! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag